I Love You
by Melinda
Summary: Jake and Cassie, Rachel and Tobias...a look a their future relationships. Very sweet and kind of sappy.


#  I Love You

## 

By: Melinda

**NOTE: This takes place in the future, after the battle is over and they're much older, late twenties to mid thirties.**

Chapter 1 

"You know how when you're a teenager and you don't really know what love is? And you're in love with everybody you date? Well, that's how I felt about Jake, but with him I knew it was going to last forever between him and I." Cassie told Rachel one evening over coffee.

"I know. I felt the same way about Tobias, in fact I still do." Rachel sipped her coffee. "I'm so happy him and I did get married, and now we're expecting our second child."

Cassie smiled. "Yeah, I know. Just don't give the next one too much attention because then Christopher is going to get jealous."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I know. I hope it's a girl, I think Tobias still wants another boy." 

_ Beep, Beep. _ Cassie looked at her page. "That's Jake. I'm going to go ahead and get going anyways." she leaned over and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "Take care, tell Tobias I said hi."

"Tell my cuz I said hi." Rachel waved good bye.

Cassie opened Jake's apartment door slowly and saw him sitting down at his kitchen table eating. "Hey." he waved to her. "Come sit down and eat."

Cassie grinned and sat down with him. "Jake, how long have we been dating?"

Jake stopped eating. "A year and a half...I'm not going to marry you yet."

Cassie winced. "Not yet anyways. Another month and we can get engaged?" she joked slightly. "Anyways, I was thinking, why don't I move in with you?"

He grinned. "Sure, I can help you tomorrow and you'll be moved in completely by Sunday, or late Saturday." he put some spaghetti on his fork and offered it to her. She opened her mouth and ate it.

"I love you Jake." she said standing up.

Jake nodded swallowing his food. "I love you, too."

She sat on his lap and kissed him. When she pulled away, he put his hands on her face and kissed her back.

~~~

"Tobias, if we have a girl what's a good name?" Rachel asked her husband at eleven thirty at night. They were just laying in bed, Tobias was reading and the tv was on.

Tobias looked at her and closed his book. "Cynthia?" he suggested

Rachel wrinkled her nose. "No. How about...Dana?"

Tobias shook his head. "No, besides what if it's a boy?" he paused for a moment. "We could call him Tobias, Junior."

Rachel smiled, and patted her belly. "I think not. Maybe, if it's a girl we could call her Faith."

Tobias nodded. "That sounds kind of good actually." he cleared his throat. "This is the house of Tobias, Rachel, Christopher, and Faith. OR if it's a boy it's the house Tobias, Rachel, Christopher, and Johnny?"

Rachel laughed and put her hand on Tobias's. "I think not. I love you, Tobias."

He put his arm around her and held her slightly. "I love you, Rachel."

She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. Tobias kissed her forehead. "I love you, too."

Chapter 2 

Cassie woke up bright and early on Monday morning. Jake went out on town Sunday evening, after he moved Cassie in.

She walked barefooted and almost naked except for being a t-shirt and panties. "I love this apartment!" she said gleeful to herself.

It truly was an amazing apartment, it was like a New York loft, except not as big. Huge windows, wooden tiled floors, spacey. It was her dream. Cassie was living a dream.

_Ring, Ring! _ She walked over and picked up the phone. "Cassie and Jake's Apartment." she sung.

"Hello?" Cassie repeated, all she heard on the other line was static.

"Cassie? This is Melissa Chapman..." the woman trailed off.

"Melissa?" Cassie repeated.

"Yeah, we went to school together. I was in 'The Sharing', I knew you and Rachel..." Melissa trailed off.

"Yeah, I remember you. It's just...it's been a long time." Cassie sat down against a wall.

"Yeah, I know. I'm actually calling for Jake. I wanted to see if he wanted to meet me for coffee or something. I kind of wanted to get on his plus side so maybe he could forget our past." Melissa started.

"What do you mean 'our' past?" Cassie asked, unsure of what she wanted.

"Jake and I used to go out. Him and I ended on an extremely bad note, when I told him I didn't love him and liked someone else. That someone else became my husband, and I'm going to be 'in charge' of Jake's company sort of speak." Melissa told her. "Since Jake's an arcitec and has his own business, I wanna buy it from him. All the employees will still work there and everything. I'll just own it." 

"Melissa...let me get back to you. What's your number?" Cassie asked calmly.

Melissa told her and hung up.

_ How come Jake never told me about him and Melissa? _ Cassie thought to herself. _ It's okay, but he could of told me. _

"Christopher, eat your breakfast." Rachel told her three year old son.

"But I don't want cereal!" he yelled and fussed.

Rachel sat down across from him. "Christopher, sweetie, if you eat your cereal you can watch tv."

"No!" he screamed.

Tobias came walking in, putting on his tie. "Chris, eat your cereal...and I'll let you stay up to watch cartoons tonight."

"How many?" he asked slowly.

"Uh...five." Tobias said carefully, since each one was about two minutes long or so. Besides, Christopher was a good kid, smart too. Just a little stubborn.

"Okay!" Christopher smiled and at his cereal.

Rachel stood up and walked over to Tobias. "I don't know how you do it. You're wonderful with children."

Tobias kissed her forehead. "I know. I'm a blessed man. Wonderful wife, wonderful job, wonderful children."

Rachel smiled and kissed Tobias. "I love you."

He kissed her back. "I love you." he poured himself some coffee. "I'm going to be working late. I have to have this case wrapped up for the hearing tomorrow and I'm behind."

She nodded. "That's fine. I'm going shopping today anyways, with Cassie."

"Again? You already went to the mall, Friday and Sunday. You have your own parking space there?" Tobias joked.

"You're so mean!" she smiled as her phone rang.She answered it. "Hello?"

"Rach, this is Cassie." 

"Hey Cassie, what time do you want to meet?"

"Two or so. Did you know Jake went out with Melissa Chapman?"

"Yeah, this was when you started college." 

"Jake never told me."

"Don't worry about it. He loves you. Hell, he's crazy about you and doesn't want to lose you."

Cassie sighed. "You're right. It's just, he never told me and I kind of..."

"Cassie, don't stress out about it. I'll take you to the mall and we can buy some stuff there that'll make you and him forget about it all!" 

"Okay." 

Chapter 3 

It was five o'clock Tuesday night when Jake came back home. He opened the door to his apartment and saw the place lit with candles, and laying on his kitchen table was Cassie, in red lingerie her and Rachel bought at Victoria Secrets. Rose petals and roses were all around the table, and a bottle of wine and glasses was on the counter.

"Welcome home, Jake." Cassie said very sexy.

"Cassie." Jake took a deep breath and closed the door behind him.

He walked slowly towards her. "You look beautiful, and this-this is amazing."

She smiled coyly. "You like it?"

He smirked and walked up to her. "Love it." he put his hands on her face and kissed her. "I love you."

She kissed him back. "I love you."

"Oh God." Rachel stopped walking, and grabbed the side of the wall. 

"What is it?" Tobias asked, standing up.

Rachel smiled. "My water broke!" She was eight and a half months preganant and was walking around as if she was not pregnant.

Tobias grinned, and kissed her. "Christopher!" he called to his son, as he ran into their room and grabbed Rachel's bag for the hospital.

"Yes, Daddy?" Christopher asked.

"You're Mommy's going...you're going to have a brother or sister soon!" Tobias picked up his son and ran towards Rachel.

Putting his son down and opened the door of the house and ran towards their car. "Hurry Rach! Hurry!" he said excited.

"We don't need to hurry, I've done this before. This kid isn't coming out for another couple of hours." she said calmly walking slowly out of the house with Christopher walking with her.

"God, you're beautiful." Jake told Cassie, running his fingers through her hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much, too." Cassie told him. "Jake, Melissa Chapman called for you. How come you never told me you two went out?"

"Because you were in college, so far away. And it just wasn't a big thing." he kissed her. "It's in the past. I'm with you now. And I love you."

She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you, too."

Jake got up and walked over to his pants and pulled out a box. Then he walked over to Cassie and got on his knee and opened the box. "Cassie, will you marry me?"

Cassie covered her mouth and screamed and tears filled her eyes. "Of course!"

Jake smiled. "I love you."

She smiled back and kissed him. "I love you, too. This is the best day of my life!"

Then the phone rang. It was Tobias, he told them Rachel just given birth to a healthy little baby girl. Her name, Faith.

"She's so beautiful." Tobias told Rachel. "She looks just like you."

Rachel looked up at Tobias. "And you."

They smiled. Tobias kissed Rachel. "I love you."

Rachel grinned. "I love you, too."

THE END 


End file.
